Colourblind
by kokoszfic
Summary: Eghm... Summary... Odczucia Aleca po zerwaniu z Magnusem. Pocieszenie. Kolory i światło. Zainspirowane piosenką o zacnym tytule COLOURBLIND.


**Ekhm.. Hej, tu kokosz. I moja pierwsza samodzielnie opublikowana historia.**

**Pomysł naszedł mnie podczas oglądanie Glee. Powodem była pewna piosenka**

**Colourblind...**

**No to tak... Akcje umieścić po MZD, włączyć piosenkę (chociaż nie musisz) i (mam nadzieję) cieszyć się!**

**I jeśli możesz, zostawić komentarz (mały żebrak ze słodkimi oczami)**

* * *

To nie było tak, że wszystko zniknęło, zgasło, czy przestało mieć znaczenie.

To nie było tak, że miał nagle cały świat w dupie i nic nie było ważne tylko dlatego, że On zniknął z jego życia.

Nie... Po prostu... To było tak, jakby jego oczy zgubiły kolorowy filtr w telewizorze i wszystko było czarno-białe.

Im dłużej nad tym myślał tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że jego życie od początku było włanie czarno-białe.

Było tak zwyczajne, tak szare, tak wyblakłe, jak stare filmy z lat 50 i tak samo żałośnie mdłe.

Krył się w cieniu, jak najbardziej starając sie być właśnie czarno-biały i wyblakły, jak najbardziej chcąc pozbawić siebie wszyslkich kolorów i światła.

Sam miał przekonanie, ze jest idealnie czarno-biały.

Aż nie pojawił się ktoś kto powiedział, że nie jest. Że nie jest niczym, że nie jest taki jaki sądził, że był.

Bo ten ktoś zobaczył barwny akcent w czarno-białej postaci.

Mimo, że sam był tak kolorowy, że wydawało się, iż nie potrzebuje ich więcej.

Potrzebował. Czerni i bieli. I błękitu.

Zjawił się kompletnie znienacka, nadając kolorów i blasku temu czarno-białemu światu, jakby obrzucił wszystko kawałkami tęczy i posypał brokatem.

I świat stał się kolorowy. Tak kolorowy, że wydawało się, że ciężko na niego patrzeć, zwłaszcza komuś kto przyzwyczaił się do czerni i bieli, tak samo, jak ciężko było patrzeć na Niego i widzieć miłość.

Po prostu, nie był do tego przyzwyczajony.

Ale kochał ten nowy świat, bo im dłużej na niego patrzył, tym bardziej zachwycał sie kolorami i tym bardziej dziwił się jak mógł przeżyć bez tych kolorów.

A teraz kolory zniknęły. I wszystko znowu stało się czarno-białe, a on znowu został sam.

To bołało. Mimo, że teoretycznie, jego życie wyglądało, po prostu, tak jak przedtem.

Ale teraz widział kolorowy świat i nie chciał wracać do czarno-białego.

Już nie czuł się dobrze i bezpiecznie będąc w cieniu i tle. Już nie czuł się na miejscu będąc nikim.

On nie pozwolił mu tak myśleć. On go zmienił i nie wątpił, że zmienił go na lepsze.

Teraz siedział oparty o ścianę i patrzył w lustro.

Widział siebie. Czarno-białą postać. Nie widział w sobie ani odrobiny koloru, nawet w oczach.

W pokoju też nie było nic kolorowego.

Białe ściany, szary koc, czarny strój bojowy, przezroczyste ostrza.

Wszystko było czarno-białe.

Tylko jego serce było nadal pełne kolorów. Pełne wspomnień kolorów tak jaskrawych, ze czasem, gdy zamykał powieki aż je widział.

Kanarkowo żółta pościel. Czerwone zasłony. Fioletowe koszule. Niebieskie iskry.

Żółtozielone oczy.

Ale potem otwierał oczy i znowu widział czerń i biel.

Tylko czasami, kiedy dotarł do niego refleks jego własnych, niebieskich tęczówek, przypominało mu się, jak mówił o niebieskookim aniele. O synu Razjela który pokochał syna demona.

O skrawku nieba który zamknięto w jego oczach i przyniesiono synowi Piekła by mógł je zobaczyć.

Nie lubił o tym słuchać, uważał to za zawstydzające i pompatyczne, ale to był jedyny kolor w jego życiu. Wspomnienie tego co mówił. Wspomnienie jego widoku i wspomnienie jego dotyku.

I smaku jego ust. I zapachu drzewa sandałowego.

Wszystkie zmysły pamiętały i wszystkie odczuwały to na swój własny sposób jako kolory.

Jako coś niezwyłego, pięknego, innego. Cudownego.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły.

-Na Anioła, Alec! Weź się chłopcze ogarnij, bo wyglądasz jak trup.

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył światło.

Światło w złotych włosach i złotych oczach. Światło w czarującym uśmiechu. Światło w lśniącej w oczach złośliwości.

Światło w pełnej zrozumienia i troski, braterskiej miłości.

Uklęknął przy nim i uniósł jego twarz do siebie.

Jego oczy świeciły. Błyszczały złością i zatroskaniem.

-Alec...

Chciał odwrócić głowę, ale silna ręka nadal ją trzymała.

-Chciałbym powiedzieć, ze będzie dobrze, ale rzadko jest dobrze. Ale nie jesteś sam. Masz mnie. A jeśli trzeba będzie nakopię mu do dupy akurat tak się ustawiając, żeby wylądował w twoim pokoju. Rozumiesz?

Alec pokiwał głową.

"Aku cinta kamu"

Kamień też był wtedy kolorowy.

Dlaczego, cholera jasna, wszystkie wspomnienia musiały być pełne kolorów?

Dlaczego nic nie było czarno białe, żeby pasowało do tego świata?

Jace widział, ze jego myśli idą innym torem, ale nie pytał o czym myśli. Wiedział o czym myśli.

A później Alec spojrzał na niego w te świetliste oczy, a Jace go przytulił.

Alec odetchnął głęboko i poczuł się bezpiecznie w jego świetle.

Było złoto, światło, które rozświetlało tą szarość i do Aleca dotarło, czemu kiedyś tak bardzo go do niego ciągnęło. Przez to światło właśnie.

I teraz Jace rozświetlił tą szarość. Pokazał, że Alec nie jest sam. Uczynił jego życie jaśniejszym.

Ale nadal nie nadał mu kolorów.


End file.
